


100 days to fall in love

by bellarkechaos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, Princess Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkechaos/pseuds/bellarkechaos
Summary: a book where Clarke will have 100 days to fall in love with Bellamy.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> { WARNING: IN EVERY CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A TIME JUMP. EXAMPLE: TODAY [CHAPTER ONE] IS DAY 20 AND IN CHAPTER TWO IS ALREADY DAY 22 }

Clarke was waiting for Jasper to show up to help her with the flowers but instead of him walking through that door she saw Bellamy which made her smile.

"Ready for out date?" He asked, smiling large at her, making her laugh.

"We're still not going on a date. You know I barely have time for myself, Bell." She frowned, slightly and he sighed.

"But you have time to be here." He made a sad face and she smiled, poking his cheek.

"It's my job." She looked at him, raising an eyebrow "Are you going to see Octavia?"

"Obviously. My sister can be a real pain in the ass when she's got the flue." He smiled gently and she nodded. "Can you get me a bouquet?"

"You're marrying? Who's the lucky girl?" She joked, smiling large.

"Hopefully, one day, you will." He smiled large at Clarke and she blushed, preparing the flowers. "I just had the best idea ever, Clarke Griffin."

"What now? Another location for our date?" She smiled large and he frowned jokily.

"A deal of 100 days. We'll go on dates, we spend some time together and that kind of stuff." He smiled and she bounced her head.

"What will happen when the 100 days pass?" She frowned and he shrugged.

"If you fall in love with me, we'll be together. If not..." He sighed low. "We stay best-friends for life." He smiled and she looked at him, with lust on her eyes.

"Say hi to Octavia" She smiled, giving him the bouquet. "I'll think about the deal."

"I know that's a yes." He looked at her, smiling large.

"You don't know anything, Bellamy Blake." She laughed, nodding her head.

"I'll pick you up at 9." He smiled large at her, leaving the store.

"Idiot." She smiled large to herself.

She was glad he proposed the deal, but she was also afraid to completely fall in love with him. She loved him, she knew that but she was afraid that he'd leave her — even though, deep down, she knew he wouldn't.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 days later.

"How was your date with Bellamy? Or dates?" Jasper asked smiling, once he entered the flower-shop.

"How were your dates with Valeriya?" Clarke laughed and he blushed.

"Val is my girlfriend, Griffin. Bellamy ain't yours. Yet." He raised an eyebrow smirking and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Is she good to you?" Clarke looked at her best-friend, smiling large.

"She's better than good. After Maia... I never thought I could be with anyone. But I have and I'm happy." He nodded his head, smiling.

"You're in love with her." Clarke said, grinning.

"I am." He sighed, completely in love.

"I know it's her birthday. Take the day off. Go out with her. Make her a surprise." Clarke finished an bouquet and gave him to Jasper.

"What about Bellamy? Isn't he coming to take you out?"

"He'll work with me today." She laughed.

"Bellamy? Our Bellamy? Treating flowers?" Jasper laughed.

"I support Jasper, what's wrong with you, blondie?" Bellamy grumbled, smiling large.

"It's a good idea." She smiled and Jasper walked over the door.

"Have fun, love birds." Jasper smirked and walked out.

"Idiot!" Clarke laughed.

"How's my princess?" Bellamy smiled large, walking over her, and hugging her waist.

"First, I'm not a princess and second, take your hands off and go get some gloves." She laughed looking at him.

"Do I really need to work?" He frowned looking at her.

"Do you want to spend the day with me?" She smiled, frowning a little.

"I hate you." He frowned, putting his gloves.

"You don't." She chuckled softly and he nodded. "We'll go to the cinema later, okay?"

"Wait. Are you trying to spend time with me, Clarke Griffin?" Bellamy smiled amused.

"Don't ruin it." She laughed and once she noticed he was completely lost on how to do a bouquet, she nodded her head.

"I can't do anything good, if you keep smiling at me like that." He grumbled and she looked at his attempts of making a nice bouquet.

"Shut up." She chuckled and she noticed that none of her bouquets were good either.

Bellamy groaned to the flowers and sat down, clearly frustrated. Clarke smiled gently at him and she walked over him, leaning against the table.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him, smiling a little.

"The flowers don't like me." He grumbled, in an adorable way and she smiled large.

"Let me help you." She pulled him up and pushed him carefully against the table.

Bellamy frowned and he waited for her. Clarke moved herself to behind him, grabbing his hands and both of them, together, made the perfect bouquet. Prettier than anything else.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 94 days until the deal is over.

"So... Bellamy, huh?" Val said smiling, once she entered the flower shop.

"Why does everyone make that question once they enter my shop?" She frowned.

"It's been a while since you two have feelings for each-other." Val smiled large and Clarke bounced her head.

"It's only been 5 dates, Val... It's — it's nothing serious." Clarke looked at the flowers.

"I'm just saying." She shrugged smiling large. "You two know each-other since always."

"We're not even going on a date tonight. We're going to visit Octavia."

"How's the flue going on?" Val smiled, sitting down.

"Octavia is a little hopeless this days. She doesn't feel like it's just a flue, luckily, she has Bellamy." Clarke grinned, proud.

"Hm, that smile." Val smirked and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"There's no smile." Clarke frowned.

"There is a smile." Bellamy smiled, entering the shop. "She's falling for me."

"Hasn't she already?" Val asked confused and Clarke's eyes wide open.

"I'm still here!" Clarke grumbled, throwing a flower at Val.

"You obviously are" Val smiled and Clarke sighed.

"I'm not falling for my best-friend, okay? That never works. Eventually one of them leaves." She putted down the flowers and she looked at Val. "You can take care off the store today or just close it. You can go meet Octavia by yourself. I lost my mood to do anything, today." Clarke said and she took out her gloves, walking away from the store, with tears bursting down on her eyes.

Bellamy watched Clarke leave and he felt guilty. He said goodbye to Val and he drove over Octavia's. He knocked on the door and Octavia shout from inside for him to get in. He kissed her forehead, running his fingers through Octavia's hair.

"What's wrong, Bell? Where's Clarke?" She asked low and he frowned, sitting next to her.

"I think she's mad at me." He bounced his head and Octavia looked sadly at him, sitting up carefully.

"What happened?"

"Me and Val were joking about Clarke being in love with me and it upset her, somehow." He played with his fingers and Octavia grabbed his hand, slowly.

"Bell, you're my brother and I'm not going to lie. I think she's in love with you but you know Clarke. She's very sensitive about love. She's even more fragile when it comes to you, Bellamy. She doesn't want her you to leave her or to hate her." Octavia smiled gently. "Finn and Wells left and she doesn't want you to leave her."

"I just want her to trust me..." Bellamy said low.

"She does, Bell. You never lost hope on her. Don't do it now." Octavia smiled, laying down again.

"Thank you, O. You're the best." He kissed her hands slowly.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 92 days until the deal is over.

"What are you thinking of?" Jasper asked low. "Have you talked with B—"

"I will. Eventually." Clarke said, putting food on her mouth.

"I'll take care of things here today. Take the off and go meet him. You both need each-other."

"I messed it up, didn't I?" Clarke asked low.

"You two are meant to be. You'll think of something." He shrugged, smiling.

location: bellamy's house.

"Put some clothes on." Clarke said once Bellamy opened the door, all sleepy. "Never-mind, we can stay here the whole day, watching movies." She entered his house and took her shoes and her jacket off.

"And cuddle?" He looked at her, smiling a little and she nodded softly. "Clarke, I'm —"

"I was the one who snapped. You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"It's okay, we shouldn't have said that." He sighed and Clarke smiled a little, pulling him to a hug.

"I got you." He kissed her forehead as she buried her face on his chest. "We're good, Clarke. It's okay."

"I know. We're soulmates — that's what Jasper says." She nodded her head, blushing.

"Yeah, I agree with him." He looked at her eyes and she blushed.

"Make me breakfast." She pulled him to the kitchen and she sat on the table, looking at him. "Please." She made a sad face and he chuckled.

"You're such a kid." He winked at her.

"At least I'm a good kid" She smirked noticing he was just wearing pants.

"You're a good catch." They both laughed and Clarke shrugged.

"I know right?"

"I'm a better catch, though." He laughed and Clarke frowned.

"Eh."

"Oh really?" He smirked and walked over her with his hands filled with flour.

"Bellamy, don't you d—" She laughed when he covered her face with flour. "Why are you even using flour? You're making pancakes?" She smiled large, pressing her hands against his chest, making him laugh.

"You're mean." He bounced his head.

—

"I've missed those" He brushed hair slowly with his fingers, while they were cuddling.

"It's only been—"

"Too many days." He replied looking at her and she rolled her eyes smiling. "We should add the days we were apart to our deal"

"No, no more days. 100 days. That was our deal." She smirked at him and he frowned. "Bell? We're always here for each-other. Right?"

"Of course, we are." He smiled large. "We have our differences but that doesn't mean anything."

"We still love each-other. We're the best of each-other. We're best friends, and when we start dating —"

"When." He looked at her eyes smiling large. "You said when and not if. You think it will happen."

"It's possible." She nodded blushing.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70 days until the deal is over.

Clarke was eating breakfast with Val and Jasper when Bellamy enter the shop with a mad face. Something had happen. Clarke looked at him trying to discover what's wrong but she couldn't. 

"Tell me you didn't knew." Bellamy said angry.

"About what?" Clarke asked confused.

"About Octavia! It's not a goddamn flue." He looked at her.

"Bellamy..."

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" His anger was obvious but so was his sadness. "You're my best-friend, Clarke! She's my sister! How could you not tell me?"

"I... I found out 3 days ago, Bellamy and —"

"And what?" He almost yelled.

"She asked me not to tell you." Clarke said with tears on her face.

"She is my sister and she's sick. You had no right to keep this away from me! She's in the goddamn hospital, Clarke. Congratulations."

Bellamy left and Clarke's mouth wide open a little. She excused herself from Val and Jasper and she grab her bag following Bellamy. He almost scream at her telling her that she wasn't going on the same car as his but she ignore him and enter the car arguing that he can't make her leave, so as a result: Bellamy drove all way to the hospital arguing with Clarke.

Once they arrive, a nurse lead them to a small room in a special unity. Clarke was devastated that Octavia was there and that Bellamy hated her for that — well, she hated herself too.

"I'm sorry guys." Octavia said low, sitting on the bed carefully.

"I'm so sorry, Octavia." Clarke's eyes started to tear up.

"It's okay." She said smiling a little. "Bell." She called and Bellamy looked at his sister. "I'm okay, I'll leave soon and we're gonna be fine. All of us."

"How could you not tell me, O? I'm your brother." He nodded his head.

"You would drag me to a hospital and I just... I wanted to be free for a while. Clarke gave me that freedom." She smiled a little.

"Well that freedom could have cost your life." Bellamy replied, angry at Clarke.

"I already feel bad enough, Bellamy!" Clarke sighed.

"That's not going to change that if something happened—"

"That would be on me, I know but where were you, Bellamy? I did lie to you to honor what Octavia wanted but you didn't even noticed she was sick. It's no one's goddamn fault." Clarke looked at Bellamy already crying, which made him getting softer. "I helped her getting happy and I'm sorry If that almost killed her." She looked at Bellamy as he tried to reach out her arm to calm her down. "Don't."

"I'll be fine, I promise." Octavia gave them a hopeful smile and they both nodded, which made Clarke cry in silence and eventually, leave.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 55 days until the deal is over.

"Bellamy" Clarke knocked on the door for the 4th time "I know you're still mad at me but it's been almost 2 weeks since we had a proper conversation!" Clarke sighed and once she heard things break inside, she searched quickly for the keys, opening the door.

She called out for him but no answer. She searched in the whole house but she stops at the kitchen. There were more than 3 bottles empty at the floor and at a corner there's a sad and drunk Bellamy. Clarke almost throw herself to the floor so she could be in front of him. She grabbed his face on her hands and she notice Bellamy was crying.

"Bellamy..."

"Go away, Clarke." He tried to let go of her but he was too weak.

"She's going to be okay."

"She's still sick."

"She'll be okay. Come on, you need a shower and some rest." She sighed and he nodded slowly, cleaning his tears.

Clarke grab him carefully by his waist and she moved them to the bathroom. She started to unbutton his shirt and then she took off his jeans and socks. She helped him enter the bathtub and she sat him down. 

She took off her shoes and socks too as she entered and she turned on the hot water. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and she started to take care of him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked low as she washed his curls.

"No matter what happened between us, you're my best-fried, my soulmate. How can you ask me that after everything?"

"After the way I treat you..."

"I would still not leave you." She admitted low. "I was going to come earlier but I was afraid you would scream at me."

"Probably would." He smiled a little and he searched for her hand. "Thank you" he whispered and she nodded softly. "Where would I be without you?"

"Nowhere." She smiled gently and she helped him get out once she was done.

They walked slowly to his room and she putted him on the bed carefully. She took off her clothes, dressing one of his t-shirts and since she knew he wouldn't remember anything, she sat on the bed next to him, putting his head on her lap and sang low until he fell asleep.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 days until the deal is over.

"I never thanked you... For that day when you came into my house, took care of me, took care of the house and waited for me to go to work so you could leave" Bellamy said low, hugging her waist.

"I'm always here. I'm glad Octavia is finally home and it was just some virus. Couldn't stand if something happened to her." Clarke frowned.

"Neither could I, but like you said, we got each-other. It would be a little easier."

"We always will have each- other, Bellamy" She smiled large.

"Always and forever." He smiled resting his forehead against hers. "Only one month left. How are you feeling?" He chuckled and she bounced her head smiling.

"I must admit I'm nervous. I want to see how this all ends." She smiled proudly.

"Well if you're that nervous... We can end this now." 

"No. We made a deal. 100 days. No more, no less." She smiled, wrapping her fingers on his hair. "My feelings won't change, Bell."

"They better not." He grumbled, kissing her cheek softly.

"They won't. I promise you that." She smiled large kissing his jaw. "We got to go, Mrs. Blake. Your sister is waiting for us to have lunch."

"She's with Jasper and Val. Can't we stay a little longer?" He frowned kissing her nose softly

"A deal is a deal. Come on or they'll starve." She laughed and pulled him out of his house so they could go to Octavia's.

"Would you marry me? If you could?" Bellamy asked out of nowhere, while they were walking over Octavia's.

"What?" She laughed and he nodded his head.

"Would you marry me? If you could? It was a pretty explicit question, Clarke." He grumbled and she smiled.

"You don't even know If I fell in love with you after the deal." She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I knew it before it started." He crossed his arms and she laughed smirking.

"Really? Tell me more about it." 

"I'll tell you everything in a month." He teased her, smiling and she rolled her eyes as she grinned.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 days until the deal ends.

"Only 2 weeks until we find out the truth" Bellamy smiled, braiding Octavia's hair.

"I already know the truth." She shrugged "But I ain't telling you"

"Did she said anything about it?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow

"She didn't have to. I know her. I know both of you pretty well. Anyways, shouldn't you be getting ready for your date? You need to wear something nice!"

"I wear nice things all the time!" Bellamy grumbled and Octavia raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what you think." She shrugged and Bellamy pretended to be offended.

"I ain't helping you with your clothes for Lincoln's date am I?" He grumbled.

"Because I don't need them." She smiled large. 

—

Clarke was putting her shoes on when her cellphone ringed — which meant Bellamy already arrived. She looked to the mirror and she smiled proudly. Bellamy almost fell off the car when he saw her. She looked like an angel in a red dress. 

Clarke looked at Bellamy as he walked out of the car making her almost fell of the stairs. He was so simple but so perfect — Black jeans and white shirt. So beautiful. His hair was a mess but it was a cute mess.

"Well, damn." He looked at her, smiling large.

"I can say the same" She blushed, grabbing his hand. "2 weeks left." 

"2 weeks left." He nodded and chuckled at the nervous look on her face.

"Should we go?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Yes, my lady." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

—

"This is beautiful!" Clarke smiled large, capturing Bellamy's attention.

"Not the prettiest thing here but it's still beautiful." He wrapped an arm around her waist and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Bell. It means the world." She looked, loving, at him.

"Table for Mr. and Mrs. Blake" He said when the waitress showed up.

"Mr and Mrs. Blake?" Clarke smiled large.

"You know me. I always like to make plans earlier." He chuckled and she smiled large.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01 day after the end of the deal. Counting: 101 days.

Clarke didn't tell anything to Bellamy yesterday. Yesterday was the end of the deal but she wanted to make him suffer just a little. As for Bellamy... he was obviously impatient and a little bit mad that she didn't even said something like "go to hell".

Octavia was helping Clarke - and the other workers at Bellamy's office - preparing a surprise for Bellamy. Clarke also asked Val and Jasper to keep Bellamy busy while they set up everything in the office.

It was now. This was it. Clarke would prove to Bellamy what he always thought. She loved him. She loved him before the deal and she'll never stop loving him, she was just afraid that he wouldn't love her back or break her heart. 

All the time they spend together was magical. Since the day they were presented by their 1st grade teacher until the day they will die. Clarke laughed softly when she remembered her teacher presenting a young Clarke and a young Bellamy to the class.

Flashback on

"B-Bellamy" The boy spoke loud with a giant smile which made Clarke smile large too.

"Clarke." She looked at him.

"C-can we be f-friends?" Bellamy asked her and she nodded right away, hugging him tight. 

"Best-friends." Clarke smiled, bouncing her head. "Pinky promise." She chuckled and he nodded, noticing her beautiful braids.

"Pinky promise."

Flashback off

Clarke felt tears in her eyes remembering everything they have been through, so she took a deep breath as she stood up. Now it was definitely it. Her cellphone ringed and she unlocks it reading Jasper's text. It was all set and Bellamy was already at the place where he was suppose to. Clarke enter the building and she walks over the elevator pressing floor number 10. 

She breathe heavily when it hit the floor 10 and when the door opened. Her eyes crossed right away with Bellamy's and he smiled at her confused. She smile bright and she walked over him - not even bothering to hear what he was saying and she did it.

She did something she waited years to do, she pressed their lips together in a softly and gentle kiss. As their lips connected Jasper and Val let go of the balloons.

Bellamy was so happy that he thought this was his heaven but Clarke knew it. He was her home. 

"Does this means —?"

"I love you. I always have. Since the B-Bellamy." She chuckled, crying. "God, I love you." She laughed, cleaning his tears.

"What a hell took you so long?" He laughed softly and she pressed their foreheads together. "I'll never stop loving you, Clarke Griffin."

"Pinky promise?" She burst out into tears again and he nodded smiling large.

"Pinky promise."

"My favorite 100 days." She smiled large.

"It were actually 101 but who's counting?" He laughed before he pressed their lips together.


End file.
